Blizzard
by Robin Gills
Summary: The crew is docked off shore unable to get home until the blizzard ends. Two men are scheming on Christmas Eve. Slash. If you can't handle slash don't read.


Author: Robin Gills

Title: Blizzard

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Horatio Hornblower/Archie Kennedy/William Bush

Summary: The crew is docked off shore unable to get home until the blizzard ends. Two men are scheming on Christmas Eve.

Show: Horatio Hornblower

Date of publication: Filler

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I did and haven't made a profit off of this.

Feedback address: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar of 2004 at http/ Paula K. and Crisis Kris

William Bush stepped onto the ice covered deck and tried to keep from falling ungracefully on his butt. They were currently docked off the coast of Newfoundland Island near St. John. They had accomplished their task in the Quebec area successfully and the only real trouble they had now was the snow. They were due to port on the 20th of December and it was now Christmas Eve. It'd been snowing for three solid weeks and they'd sailed right into a great big bloody blizzard. The snow had been extremely hard to navigate through as it had come down in a thick blanket ever since they'd left Quebec. Commander Horatio Hornblower had counted on the weather lightning up once they were clear of the channel but it hadn't as of yet, and they hadn't gotten very far. In fact, they had been forced to dock and settle in until the blizzard had blown itself out, but by the looks of things it wouldn't be ending for a while.

The crew had been lazing around the whole week and half they'd been at St. John's. Horatio had broken out the drinks for Christmas Eve reasoning that the blizzard wasn't going to let up anytime soon and they wouldn't be home for a while. Bush could hear the crew below belting out the chorus of yet another Christmas song as he made his way to the Commander's quarters, where he knew Horatio would be. They'd been that way since the sixth hour and it was now approaching midnight. Bush reached the door and was about to open it when he heard the sound of stifled laughter. He decided not to knock and instead opened the door unannounced. He had a pretty good idea of exactly who was inside.

Walking in he found Horatio and Archie bent over the table head's close together whispering and giggling like mad men. "What are you two fools doing?" Bush asked. Both heads snapped up and Bush couldn't help but chuckle. Both men looked guilty, like they'd been plotting. Bush had the strange feeling that they'd just been talking about him.

"No-no-nothing." Archie stuttered, his eyes darting towards Horatio. Bush didn't know if Archie looked nervous because the alcohol was making him jumpy or because he was hiding something, but he suspected the latter.

"Nothing at all Mr. Bush" Horatio said, in a reasonable manner. Bush had noted over the past two years that he'd spent with Horatio that when the man consumed a great amount of alcohol he tended to be extremely carefree and surreal, probably to make up for his serious demeanor as captain. But in some cases and apparently this was one of them, the man could be rather somber.

"Well Mr. Hornblower, sir. Everyone and everything seems to be in order. The man at the tavern says that the blizzard will most likely last another day or two." Bush reported then shut the door, brushing of snow from his coat and hair.

"And which man did you ask Bush? The drunken man or the man behind the counter?" Horatio asked seriously, and Archie giggled.

"The man behind the counter, of course." Bush smiled sitting down and reaching for the third bottle lying on the table and took a long swallow.

"So what were you two to avidly discussing when I walked in?" Bush asked, fishing for information.

"Nothing Will, j-just the weather." Archie said, his voice and his small flush gave away his fib.

"Archie, everyone's been talking about the weather for the past three weeks it's hardly breaking news," Bush said, smiling again. Archie blushed deeper; 'well that's interesting' Bush thought.

"What my mate, hear" Horatio jumped in, motioning towards Archie with a drunken little wave "means is that we were discussing you, Will." Horatio turned and sat up straighter to look Bush straight in the eye.

"Really?" Bush's interest was definitely peaked now. "And what about me?"

"Well… see… the thing is-" Archie waver, unsure how to continue.

"Will? Have you ever had sex before?" Horatio interrupted, blurting the question out.

"What?" Bush choked on his rum, and it took a moment clear his throat.

"With a man, I mean." Horatio clarified.

"Well you're rather blunt aren't you, Horatio?" Bush commented, looking at the two men for some sign that they were joking.

"No sense beating around the bush, no pun intended." Horatio replied and his smile held a mischievous gleam.

"Hmm," Bush was older then the two men at the table and he was confident he'd had just about the same amount of experience as they had, if not more. "Of course I have, but why would you ever want to know?"

"You're a smart man, Will, you'll figure it out." Archie said, giggling. That was the only sort of warning he was going to got before Horatio reached across the table, pulled him up by his collar and kissed him square on the lips. When they parted Bush was a little short of breath. Then another set of hands grabbed him. Archie proceeded to kiss him very passionately. Archie was always the one in the group most easily influenced by alcohol.

"Holy!" Bush said, breathing heavily, when Archie finally released him. He picked up his rum and chugged the rest. When he put the bottle down, both men were looking at him, waiting for him to do or say something. "Fuck, why didn't we do this sooner?" Bush grinned. He'd been harbored his feelings for the two men in front of him for quite some time.

Both men's broke into smiles and Horatio turned to Archie, swatting his arm, "Told you so!"

Bush barked out a laugh, "You two have been planning this? For how long?"

The two men came around the table, "Well, we've discussed it but we've only been planning it for the past hour, after you went out get that update." Archie said, running his hand down Bush's arm.

"And if it didn't work?" Bushed asked. A heat was growing in the pit of his stomach

"We'd have pretended to be two very drunk men." Horatio grinned and leaned in to kiss his first lieutenant. As Horatio kissed his mouth, Archie worked on his buttons. Then swapped places and Bush found himself short of breath again. The three of them made it to the small bed without mishap. The two younger men peeled off Bush's clothing caressing him everywhere, making him shiver as the heat he felt inside him grew and spread. The other two men managed to get out of their clothes, and all three piled into the bed.

Bush found himself in the middle of two very eager men. Horatio was at his back licking his shoulders, ears, and neck. Archie was making his way down his chest and reaching for straining member. Archie looked up at him innocently, waiting for a little reassurance, and then bent down.

Bush gasped as the warm heat engulfed him almost fully. He groaned and tried not to buck into the wet heat. It'd been a while since he'd felt anything like this. His head fell back on to Horatio's shoulder and Horatio nipped his exposed neck, Bush turned his head to receive a sideways kiss. He opened his mouth to let the pressing tongue in. Bush couldn't help but moan sliding one hand in to Archie's brown locks and the other into Horatio's black ones. Archie was moving over him and little teeth would occasionally scrape the sensitive skin. Bush couldn't help it anymore and bucked against the silky mouth, he wanted this to last, but at the rate he was going it probably wouldn't.

Horatio reached around and pulled Archie up from his bent position. Archie smiled and kissed him with his swollen lips. Archie turned around on Horatio's silent command and put a slick substance on Bush's fingers. "Tease him a bit; he likes that," Horatio said, into his ear. Bush smiled wickedly in response-- this would be fun.

Bush pressed against Archie's back rubbing the strong shoulders, sides, and legs. He slid the other hand in between the two cheeks. He kissed the ear and stroked the sensitive opening, teasing. Archie moaned, trying to press back against the finger to take it in, but Bush didn't allow it. After trying twice without success Archie growled and then gasped as Bush slid one and then two fingers in without warning. Figures moving in and out, and then scissoring, Bush also stocked the younger man's member with his other hand, keeping the same pace as his thrusting fingers.

Bush was to preoccupied with Archie to realize what Horatio was doing behind his back and when one slick finger slide right in he froze and stopped his ministrations with Archie. Horatio rubbed his back to soothe him. "You're alright." Horatio eased massaging his shoulder.

Bush grunted and relaxed. He was rewarded with a second finger.

"Damn it. Would you two hurry it up?" Archie swore underneath him and Horatio snickered. Bush slicked his own member and positioned it against Archie's puckered flesh. He slid the tip in and stopped teasing, though he was tormenting himself in the action. Archie clenched trying to bring the foreigner in. He tried pushing back but Bush kept him from doing so, putting his hands on the younger man's hips. Archie cried out in frustration "Bastard!"

"Now, Archie, is that any way to talk to your superior officer?" Horatio asked, mockingly in his stern voice, as he reached around to swat one of Archie's cheeks. Bush chuckled and slid in all the way in on one thrust. He was finally in that tight hot channel! Archie gasped and moaned. Horatio took that moment to slip in William as well. Bush cried out too, groaning. He clenched his muscles; it had been longer than he'd originally thought. Horatio soothed his quivering muscles, running a hand down his side and legs.

"It's alright, relax," Horatio said. Archie was doing his best not to move, his muscles were twitching with need and anticipation. When Bush relaxed Archie moved and Bush was engulfed with sensation. He pulled almost completely out of Archie when Horatio did the same. He pushed forward and so did Horatio. Bush reached around to stroke Archie. Soon the three men were in their own rhythm, rocking against each other in their own time. Nothing outside of this private world of theirs mattered.

Bush was having a hard time holding on. It'd been a long time, and sensations were overloading his brain. So it wasn't a surprise when Horatio changed angles and hit is prostrate that Bush howled and clamped down, causing Horatio to respond, releasing. Bush took his release in Archie as the younger man rocked a few more times and came all over Bush's hand.

Bush pulled out of Archie when Horatio leaned back against the head board and all three men collapsed against each other.

"Someone's going to have to move because I'm being squished," Horatio wheezed when their breathing slowed. The other two chuckled and once Archie got up, Bush sat up stiffly. Fleetingly he worried if maybe he was a little too old for this. But on second thought, maybe not he just needed to get into the practice again.

Archie got up and retrieved a cloth from the wash bowl and cleaned them up. They then arranged themselves on the cramped bed and threw a few blankets over them, to keep the winter chill away. They quickly fell asleep, exhausted, with the sound of the crew underneath bellowing out their own version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas."

---

Matthews knocked softy on his Commander's door. He doubted he would be up so early, because the last time Matthews had seen him he was halfway through the rum and Archie hadn't been far behind. He didn't really want to wake his Commander, but he'd already gone to second Lieutenant Kennedy, and first Lieutenant Bush's rooms, which had been vacant. In fact the beds didn't even look slept in. This confused Matthews; he understood where Kennedy could be but Bush was a different matter.

Matthews knew of Mr. Kennedy and his Commander's relationship. He actually approved of it and so had Stiles. The Commander needed comfort and companionship. After the death of both the man's wife and the baby boy, Horatio had become depressed. Matthews had guessed that the officer didn't exactly love the lady, but had married her out of charity. That was Mr. Hornblower for you, always putting others above himself, no matter the consequences. Matthews could distinctly remember the quarrel between Kennedy and Hornblower after Horatio had told Kennedy about his pending marriage. His Commander didn't know that Matthews knew the entire extent of the relationship at that point and it was still probably true, the young man had only asked that he keep whatever he knew about the matter quiet. Of course he had, only telling Stiles because Stiles had been just as concerned as has he was at the time.

So the Kennedy's empty bed could be explained but not Bushs'.

He didn't hear a response from within the Commander's cabin so he gently opened the door, which creaked a little. Matthews treaded silently over the threshold. When he walked farther into the room he saw empty bottles on the table and when he looked towards the sleeping bunk he saw a huge lump with a bit of hair sticking out at the top.

"What in pearl's name?" Matthews whispered, as he approached it. He could hear a soft snore coming from underneath the large lumpy blanket. Hornblower didn't snore, Matthews had taken care of the man long enough to know that. He had an idea of who could be the second occupant and probably the third, because that lump was bigger then just two people.

Matthews crept closer, knowing that if his Commander knew of this and caught him, he'd be dead. He lifted the blanket lightly and drew it down recognizing Horatio and the man at the end was definitely Kennedy. The man wedged in the middle of the two was none other then first lieutenant Bush. All three were completely naked.

Matthews was surprised to see Bush had taken part in the younger men's activities. He just couldn't believe that the stern, severe officer was sandwiched between the two men Matthews had in a way looked after for many years of his life. The surprise quickly wore off and Matthews swiftly covered the men up and retreated leaving them to sleep.

While Matthews walked on to the deck to take the watch he could see now the meanings behind the glances he had seen between the men, and he was truly happy for them. He was glad that all three men had found companionship amongst themselves. Matthews had no doubt that the three men he'd left in the Commander's office were the most courageous, strong and most loving men he would ever have the pleasure of meeting.

Stiles murmured a "Happy Christmas" to him once he joined him on the deck. The blizzard had let up during the night and soft snow was gently drifting to the calm sea. They'd no doubt make sail late tonight or early morning. The weather was almost perfect and it made a lovely sight.

"It is, isn't it." Matthews replied, smiling fondly at his companion.


End file.
